The Binding Chains
by misstresssasori
Summary: No super-naturals are happy that a greater demon and an angel became mates but Sasori and Deidara persavire. Suddenly a monster from Deidara's past returns and Sasori must pick between the world and Deidara's life. He's killed her once. Can he do it again
1. Mercy

I AM FEELING VERY EMO! I WAN'T ICECREAM **NOW**. I don't own anything to do with naruto and I make no money from this I just like writing this kind of stuff.

**From Silver to Sasori**

He wore a dress of blood,  
And was coated in your tears.  
He wanted what he couldn't have,  
And decided to disappear.

He wrapped his arms around you,  
So tenderly in tears.  
But you swore you're self to another,  
whose hatred, his heart did sear.

Such a pretty little bitch,  
All dressed in black.  
In a fit of anger, gave the other a slap.  
He swore He didn't mean it but there was no going back.

So that pretty little bitch,  
Dressed in black lace and golden chains,  
Fell to your blood soaked hand.  
How many lovers have you killed, you awful man?

Now, the bitch. Let's call him Itachi.  
And the boy. Let's call him Deidara.  
But you… What do they call you?  
The scorpion of the bloody red sands?  
Sasori akasuna, the crimson sadist! Yes I've heard of you.

Oh, Sasori. How you broke Deidara's heart.  
Itachi wasn't meant for you,  
They were rivals but you picked the strong one,  
Over your soul mate.

Your hair and eyes are crimson, stained by the blood on your hands.  
Itachi's eyes match yours but where framed by ebony locks.  
Deidara has the looks of an angle sent from heven above.  
Golden locks that fall to his waist and cover his left, baby blue, eye.

If you hurry you can stop the blond from slashing,  
All that holds him to this world.  
For that knife cuts blood red X's,  
Across the angles skin.

Perhaps you've hidden it to long,  
But you know you're a demon in side.  
That angle can complete you,  
As you destroy the last thing that keeps you tied.

Now you've rescued him, He's yours.  
BUT, Sasori please be clear sited and see,  
For you are the only one that he adores.  
You may lock him away from them,

And be jealous of the mere mortals that long for him.  
Deidara is yours and has cut,  
The bindings on your soul.

I hope you are happy Sasori,  
With the love of your dreams.  
For it takes the joining of a demon and an angle,  
To set her free.

**From Silver to Itachi.**

He wore a dress of blood,  
And was soaked in **his** tears.  
You would make sure that you crushed him,  
And made him disappear.

You saw their loving embrace,  
And your blood began to race.  
You swore **him** to yourself,  
And mocked your rival cruelly.

But the rival got a pretty dress,  
And caught your lover's eye.  
In towering rage you slapped him,  
And Sasori said you must die.

You wore your best black lace dress,  
And your golden jewelry set.  
You knew Sasori would kill you,  
And wanted to die in your best.

Oh, Itachi how you broke Deidara's will,  
He thinks you beat him in your death.  
You're the stronger one, fit to be **his** queen,  
But Deidara is **his** soul mate.

From hell you saw Sasori save your rivals life,  
And it fills you full of anger and strife.  
There's nothing you can do but curse their union,  
And smile as the chains that bind her come undone.

**Deidara's True Master.**

He was running. Down a blood soaked corridor filled with sobbing people. He _knew_ this place, some how. He skidded to a halt in front of an ebony door with a blue glass rose for a door knob. There was something _eerily_ familiar with this place. This strange urge to open the door over took him and Deidara turned the door knob and entered the room. Slabs of black rock made the walls and roof while blue, red, silver, and black roses twined around the room. On an alter of onyx rock was a huge crystal with a young girl locked in side of it. Deidara moved closer to her, his eyes opening in shock. "Mercy?" at his whispered question the girl opened her eyes. Her arms and legs where bound together with chains and her body was covered with rope. Raising her hand she placed her palm on the crystal and pushed. The crystal prison shattered under the power of her rage. She stepped out of the crystal and turned to Deidara. "Deidara, so you have returned to me." Deidara flinched. He had thought her dead and he free from her rule. "Lady Mercy this is my dream, why are you here? Un." "He, He, He!" her laughter like bells fluttered through the room. "I was born before demons and angles, before the fist dragon mist and before time and space had defined them selves." Her voice was that of a sweet child but Deidara knew the truth. "And you are the bringer of death and pain. The mistress of suffering and the mother of the plague. We've heard it all before, Un." Deidara cocked his head to the side. "Why are you in my dream? Hmmm." Mercy's face crinkled in fury. "**Do not question me!**" Deidara felt the slap hit his face as he was throne across the room till the wall stopped his free flying. Getting up he ran to wards the door his white wings fluttering on his back. "You can't run from **me**, Deidara." Her cruel laughter followed the young angle back to the waking world.

Sasori put a charm on Deidara's neck. How dare that **bitch** try to claim _his_ Deidara. Deidara is _his_ mate and he would never let _his_ Deidara belong to that _demented_ half breed. Mercy was a half demon and half angle child who had gone mentally insane and tried to crown herself queen of the world. Sasori had led the attack on her castle and met her best friend, Itachi, and her current play toy, Deidara there. She had fled after shrieking that her toys where hers and she would rise again from the shattered remains of the old. Deidara had taken his revenge for being enslaved and torchered for 12,000 years buy inclosing her in a crystal prison and shoving it into the deepest trench in the ocean.

"Danna?" Deidara was awake! "Are you okay, Brat?" Deidara smiled at him. "I'm okay now that you're here… Danna, what's with the charm around my neck." Sasori winced he'd wished Deidara wouldn't have known what the pendent was. "It's a charm strong demons and angles give to there weaker mates to stop their emenies from possessing their mates. I had it made yesterday and was going to give it to you for our one year anniversary today." Deidara smiled. "Danna remembered!" Sasori was suddenly glomped bye an over enthusiastic blond. "Danna's the best person ever. I didn't even have to remind you!" Sasori smirked, thinking he had distracted the blond from worrying over why he needed the protection pendent. Of course fate is never on a demons side. "If Danna had to get me a mind protection amulet then dose that mean Danna's enemies are going to try to use me to hurt you?" Crap! He'd hoped that Deidara wouldn't catch that. "I don't want to be used to hurt Danna." He would have to calm down before Deidara had a panic attack. "It's just a precausen for your safety, love." "Oh, okay. Un." Deidara got up and put on a backless white halter top to leave his wings free and black pants with Sasori's emblem of a scorpion on the hems. "Danna, stay here for a moment, Un." Deidara left for the kitchen but quickly returned with a large cake. The cake was chocoleat with black icing. There was a red icing scorpion and a gold icing eagle twined together on the top of the cake. Red and black icing roses bordered the edges and iced thorny rose vines that spelled out, "I Love You," on the cake. Sasori looked at Deidara. "I still can't be leave your so skilled at cooking, _real_ men can't cook." Deidara put the cake in the mini fridge beside their bed. "What do you mean '_real_ men', hmmm?" Sasori smirked. "What guy would want to be uke? Sometimes I wonder if you really are a guy or if you're a girl in disguise." Deidara snarled. "After all the time we've had sex you think I'm a chick? Un." Sasori smirked. Deidara hadn't seen Sasori's chakra strings attach to him. Pulling Deidara onto his lap Sasori smirked. "Danna! Let me go, Yeah!" "But, Dei-Dei. I haven't had my fun yet." Sasori's laughter filled the room and made Deidara gulp. He was so fucked now.

**A/N: Yes people I am so cruel I'm leaving the lemon to the next chapter. If you don't want to read the lemon the story will continue in chapter three. And yes I'll finish the epilogue of ****Glad we dien't ask Pein.**** But it's hard to write lemons when the computer is in the living room and people love looking over your shoulder. Turns and glares at older sister. R&R. Bad flames will be laughed at, good ones will be considered and maybe acted on.**


	2. Control

Sasori tossed Deidara down on the bed, striping his top off. Nibbling his way down Dei's neck to his left nipple, Sasori bit down gently. "_Danna!_" Sasori smirked hearing his mate's enthusiasm. Sliding Deidara's pants off, Sasori ran his fingers over the waistband of Deidara's boxers. "Danna, don't tease me Un." Sasori pulled Dei's boxers off and smiled at the fruit of his labor. Deidara flushed crimson. "Stop looking at me like that Sasori." Sure his eyes where blood red but Dei had never had a problem with them before. Sasori locked his hands around Dei's wrists and held them to the headboard of their bed. "Like what love?" "Like your gunna eat me, Danna. It makes me nerves." Angles and demons are closer to their animal instincts then humans so it made sense that Deidara felt like prey when Sasori's predator nature shined threw.

Sasori put three fingers in Dei's mouth. "Now be a uke and suck, brat." Deidara slid his tongue over Sasori's fingers slowly. Evenly coating the fingers with his saliva. Sasori pull them out of Dei's mouth and slid two into his Deidara's ass at once. "Danna it hurts!" Sasori scoffed. "Oh, like your not used to it brat." Shoving the third finger in, Sasori spread his fingers to stretch the blond. Deciding that Dei had been prepared enough, Sasori pulled his fingers out. Deidara groaned at the absence of warmth inside him.

Flipping Deidara over, Sasori thrust his member inside the blond. "Danna, More!" Sasori started to thrust faster into his mate. "Harder un! Faster!" Sasori loved how needy Dei sounded. How much Deidara relied on him for sex. If Sasori didn't want sex Deidara didn't get any. Sasori loved the control he had over his lover.

"Sasori please fuck me harder Un!" Sasori knew that Deidara couldn't last much longer. Sasori started to pump Dei's neglected member in time with his thrusts. With a startled cry Dei released himself. Sasori soon followed. Releasing his semen inside Dei, Sasori slumped on top of his mate, spent.


	3. Dragons and fae

Deidara opened his eyes to find himself cloaked in a blue lace dress. The same one he had worn when he had been Mercy's prisoner. It was almost floor length and had a v neckline. He was in a hallway that had a dead end behind him and a set of onyx doors with thousands of sapphire roses on them. Mercy had always loved blue roses. He walked towards the doors and slid them apart. The room he entered reminded him of the ballroom of Mercy's old castle. In the middle of the room was Mercy sitting on a silver throne with Itachi sitting on the floor beside her. He knew that it wasn't Itachi but the illusion created by Mercy was identical to the man who had caused him so much pain. From Itachi's red eyes and ebony locks to his ragged black wings that marked him as a fallen angle, everything was the same. Deidara turned his mind to the woman sitting in front of him. Vibrant pink locks surrounded her face, her green eyes wide with triumph. "What the hell do you want?" Dei was losing patience with Mercy pulling him into dreamscapes like this one. Mercy smirked. "So you play the bitch for that greater demon mate of yours rather then having a real women to call your own?" Deidara's head snapped up. "Leave Sasori Danna out of this, Bitch" "My, my, my, DeiDei's got quite a bad vocabulary now, huh." Deidara snarled at Mercy. "Oh, little gay bitch doesn't like that huh? **I am your master Deidara,** **Not some Horney gay demon."** Mercy aimed a slap at Deidara when someone caught her hand. "Don't. Touch. My. Mate." Deidara stared at Sasori. What was he doing here?

Mercy of course, always had a quick response to every thing. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the crimson sadist himself. _Sasori._" Her voice held a kind of longing in it. "I don't suppose that you're here because you want to serve under me?" Sasori rolled his eyes. "Why would I want to serve someone who's weaker than me?" Mercy snarled the sound rolled around the room. Standing up she turned to Deidara. Sasori felt her fathers demon blood rise to the surface and mentally cursed the fact that he was forbidden to tell an angle when someone was using a temptation spell.

Mercy walked up to Deidara and mashed herself against him. "Wouldn't you rather have your own woman to bed then be fucked by another man?" the temptation spell slid like honey across her voice. Wrapping its self around Deidara and her. Dei's eyes fluttered under the power of the spell. "Think about it. You could have a beautiful woman under you, moaning your name as you thrust into her. All you have to do is kill Sasori." Sasori smirked. Mercy had never had a mate so she had underestimated the power of a mating bond. She had Deidara in her clutches up till she had threatened Sasori. Deidara would never be able to act against the one he loved.

Deidara felt the mating bond burn away the temptation spell Mercy had woven around him. He smiled ever so slightly. Deidara had been a greater angle, almost a god, before Mercy had broken him and the trauma had locked his power in the far reaches of his mind. All he had to do was break the mental barrier around his power and he would once again be strong enough to destroy mercy.

Sasori felt the sudden, immense, power serge rising from Deidara. He had known that Dei had been almost as strong as his once but to feel just how close to his level Deidara truly was shocked him. Deidara had to be a greater angle. There was no way that a lesser being could live with that much power inside of them. Dei was almost as strong as Sasori. Who had passed being a Greater demon a few years ago and was technically, although he never used the title but would rather still be called a greater demon, a god in his own right.

Deidara smiled at mercy. She looked at him, not even trying to hide the triumph on her face at the thought that she had won him over. Deidara wiped the smug look off of her face when he slapped her. His power throwing her thirty feet in the air before she sailed fifty feet backwards. "I will **Never** hurt my Danna, Yeah."

Turning away he moved to Sasori's side. "Can we go home Danna? I want to eat our anniversary cake now." Sasori chuckled at the mention of the cake they had been going to eat before they got carried away. "of course brat. Let's go home." They turned and left the dreamscape. Waking up in their bed together. Dei got up and pulled out the cake while Sasori got the forks. They would be serious later, after they finished stuffing cake into each others mouths.

At Mercy's new castle. (Sasori broke the original one :3)

I walked up behind Sakura. How foolish the little half breed was to think that changing her name and cutting her pink hair shorter would make her mixed blood disappear. "What do you want done with Sasori and Deidara, Sakura?" The Fae turned towards me. "Don't call me that! Sakura died when her parents cast her out at the age of twelve. I am mercy, she who rose from the ashes of the old. I am not the unwanted half breed you speak of!" Say what you must Sakura. You are but a pawn in the true master's game. Nothing but a removable piece that serves the true enemies purpose for now. Soon the person behind the sense will show them self's and I will report to Konan and Deidara who it is.

"Silver? Why do you sometimes call me a Fae?" how I hate fools like you. "Fae are the children of Demons and angles. "Beautiful as and angle but as devious as a demon. They excel at illusions and temptation but can not hide their true self's from Dragons like my self." Sakura turned to me. "Can you break the illusion I cast at my birth and show me my true self?" rather then respond to such a retarded question I broke the Illusion. Reviling her true self. She had floor length pink hair and emerald green eyes far too large to look human. She also had slightly to long boney fingers and was so pale and thin you could see her bone. A truly wrath (1) like appearance. "I'm so pretty!" Truly I hate Idiots like her. She should just drop dead and save Deidara and Sasori the trouble.

Anthers Notes! (1) = A wrath is a being of almost ghost like solidity. They are not able to harm someone physically but are able to use illusions and lies to tempt people in to their homes. Where they have more power and can kill and eat their prey. Wraths are thin and skeletal with to lo9ng fingers and toes. They can be made of anything from mist to shadows to water to fire. This old fairy tale was said to tempt little children away to their homes at night and where used to warn children away from forests after dark.


	4. Konan and Pein

Konan walked up a dark forest path. No wonder Sasori had built his castle here after marrying Deidara. Dei must love it here. She knocked on the door and waited for Sasori to open the door. The red head who opened the door gave her a startled look. "Is Deidara-Kun here?" Sasori frowned at her. "Who are you and why should I tell you the location of my mate?" Yes. The red head was truly Dei's mate. She could see mating bond curling around him. "I'm -" Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted her. "Konan!" Konan turned to see Deidara running up the path towards her. She stood still and allowed herself to be glomped by the overly energetic blond. One touch was all it took for her powers to tell her that Deidara's true power had come back to him. "So you got your powers back." Sasori took another look at Konan. Her sent marked as a human but she had felt Deidara's power. Something not even human psychics could do. Deidara felt that Sasori was confused through the mating bond. Konan felt Sasori's confusion through Deidara and let Dei go. Dei knew he would have to explain about Konan. He was startled that Sasori didn't know who Konan was in the first place. She was rather famous in hell. Sighing he straitened up. "If you two will come inside I will explain who and what Konan is and introduce you two."

They where all sitting inside of the living room. It was a large room with walls of marble and a graphite ceiling. The floor was colored slabs of glass arranged in a scorpion pattern. On one side was a T.V and DVD player and on the other was a love seat. Between the T.V and the love seat was a chair and a pile of pillows. Deidara and Sasori sat on the love seat and Konan sat on a pillow from the pile. There was an heavy silence wafting around the room. Konan turned her head to wards Deidara and sent a thought to him. 'Tell your mate, Dei. I can live with my secret being spilled. The rest of Hell already knows it.' Haven gotten permission from Konan. Deidara turned to his mate. "Your probably wondering who Konan is. Un." Sasori turned to glare at his mate. "Yes I am, Brat." Dei blushed. "Well you see Konan is 25% dragon. Her great grand mother is a powerful dragon named Lady Silver Wing." Konan nodded at this and dropped the illusion spell around her. She only wore it to appear human while she was traveling.

Konan hade medium length sapphire blue hair with large blue eyes. Her pupils where cat like slits. On her hair was a origami rose and her skin was to pale for the amount of sun she would have gotten walking up the long path to Sasori's and Dei's house. Sasori opened his minds eye to see dragon magic imbedded into her skin.

Sasori closed his minds eye. "And how do you know her?" Konan answered this time. "I am very fragile compared to the dragons I lived with so my grand mother sent me to haven to be safe. I met Deidara there and we became friends." Just then Sasori herd a knock on the door. Everyone filed towards the door and Sasori opened it. On the other side was a demon with orange hair and many piercings. Sasori was just about to ask why his cousin was at his house when Konan ran past him and kissed Pein. Sasori stood dumbfounded while Deidara rolled his eyes. He had forgotten that Sasori had missed Pein's and Konan's wedding. Pein saw Sasori's face and smiled. "Hey cousin. I came to check on my wife. She wanted to see your mate and I hade to visit mother." Sasori finally got his brain working again. "So Konan is your wife?" Pein looked at Deidara and Konan. Both of which had the good grace to blush. "I take it they didn't tell you that, Sasori?" Konan looked up. "You interrupted us before we could get that far." Deidara backed her up. "Yeah, UN. We where just explaining why she has power but smells human." So Pein came inside and the rest of the day was spent with everyone catching up on the latest news.

Pein got up and said it was time to go when Konan suddenly froze up. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. Sasori caught her and gently laid her on the floor. Konan's body spazumed and her power fluxuatied wildly. As suddenly as it started it stopped. Konan opened her eyes and slowly got up. She looked at Deidara. "The paths of the future change a lot but for now all I can say ism that you must be ready to sacrifice your life to fight Mercy. Because all I saw in my vision was Sasori sitting beside a grave. You weren't there and I couldn't read the gravestone." With that Konan took Pein's arm and left.

Sasori turned to Deidara. "She sees the future?" Dei shook his head. "Not really. Dragons can view the future at will but Konan only knows when someone she knows is involved." Dei gave Sasori a kiss good night and left. Sliding into the bed to be hunted by nightmares till morning.

Sasori spread his bat like wings and flew to Mercy's old castle. The one he had destroyed in the war against her. He walked down a back corridor and into the dungeon. Inside the last cell was a trap door. Through there was a room. Inside the room was a crystal much like the one Deidara had imprisoned Mercy in. Inside it was a six year boy with red hair and a five year old boy with long blond hair. He had met Lady Sliver wing century's ago and she had told him to take some blood from him and his mate (he met Deidara after this meeting.) and place it in the crystal. When the time came he was to take the crystal and hide it some where. The body's inside would house Sasori's and Deidara's souls so they could live again if they where to die. Sasori finally under stood the reason for this. Nether he or Deidara would make it out of the coming fight alive. These soulless bodies's had an identical DNA strands. If they where to die they would be reborn back into these body's and could continue on with their lives like they never died. Sasori hoped they never had to use them. Demons should never hope for beyond hope lies hells gates.

Mercy smiled sweetly at Garra. He now served her and would do as she asked. He would rape Deidara and the illusion she would cast on him would drive a wedge between Deidara and Sasori that would break their stupid mating bond and she would WIN! Sasori and Deidara would be hers!


	5. To temp my rage

Garra's POV:

He hated having to do this but Queen Mercy was right. The unnatural mating between the demon and the angle must be stopped. Garra didn't see why everyone said Mercy was insane. Her ideas where smart… shocking, but smart. If rapeing an angle was what it took to bring in a new age of power for demons then so be it. Garra waited in till Sasori had left and slid into the bedroom. Deidara turned to face him. "Danna? I thought you had to go to work?" he had to do this for Lady Mercy. "I forgot they called and cancelled, love." He pushed the angle on to the bed. "No more talk. I want sex."

Dei's POV:

Since when dose Danna call me love? Since when dose Sasori just push me down and start stretching me? Where'd the foreplay go? My mating bond was acting up. Every time I tried to reach Sasori Danna threw it all I felt was a long distance. If this wasn't Danna who was it? "Wait Dan- Danna. No I don't want it." The red head who wasn't Danna pushed me back down and hit me. "Shut up bitch." Danna would never treat me like this. "Your not my Danna!" getting up I pulled the sheet around me and ran. Sending my terror along the mating bond as I did so. As I ran out of the house Sasori teleported beside me. "Dei? What's wrong?" I threw my self at him. "Some one wa- was trying to ra-rape me." I couldn't stop crying. Thank gods Danna was here now.

Sasori's POV:

I ran back into our bed room to see that the window was open and the person was gone. Who ever they where had made a futile mistake. They had left their jacket behind. There are two kinds of scents. Physical scents that you can smell and psychic scents that you must "Smell" with your mind. I took the males psychic sent and went to comfort my Dei.

After leaving Dei in the guest bed room with a force field around it, I flew across hell. Soon I found the male who had tried to hurt my mate. He lives in a small house on the other side of the magma sea. I slid in side his home only to hear some one talking with him. Wait… was that Mercy?

"You failed me!" She hissed. "I'm sorry Lady Mercy but the angle saw past your illusion." Her voice rose. "He only saw past it because you failed to act like Sasori!" The male was starting to get angry. "How the hell should I know how to act like a demon I've never met?" "Don't mock me Garra!" with that she turned and left.

The male, no Garra stood there for a minuet before turning around. He jumped when he saw me. I smirked lazily at him. He stared at me with horror. "Hello, Garra. I'm Sasori, the demon god you just pissed off." He paled and started to sweat. Born demons, demon gods where the cruelest, vises, possessive kind of god. We loved the hunt and loved to kill. Garra knew this.

I stepped forward and caught him before he could run. Spinning him around, I thrust a poisoned needle into his neck. I slid my fingers threw his skin and pulled his ribcage apart. There was a crack as all of his ribs broke at once. We demons are hardy creatures and it takes a lot to kill us, wonderfully it means there is more pain I can inflict before his soul leaves his body. After I had skinned him and burnt him with hellfire I broke open his mind and erased all proof of my visit. My signature poison and the scorpion I drew on the wall in Garra's blood would leave proof it was me. I disliked having my face in others minds. It was better if the world feared a ghost like god then a known demon.

My poison would rage threw his body for three days before it killed him. He would die in horrible agony for the crime of touching my mate. It was time to return to Dei. I would lie and tell Deidara that I couldn't find the demon. He would know I was lying and would ask no questions. He understands that demons have no law against murder and I would kill all who put him in danger. I was thankful he never asked what I did at times like this.

The monster inside me raged against leaving the prey alive. I would have to return to Deidara soon or I would end up killing everyone nearby. I finally got home and to Dei. He saw how shaken up I was and patted the bed beside him. "Come to bed, Danna Un." The invite was all I needed to hear. I slipped in beside Deidara and pulled him to me. Holding him allowed me to chain the beast inside me up. I could rest with my mate and protect him. Once again the beast slept… till Mercy's next attempt at Deidara's life at lest.


	6. Sicknesses, sex and babies

**One year later:** Sasori's castle.

Deiwalkedintoourbedroom_. He was wearing a deep, black tee with a fish net stocking material over top of the middle. The tee was scantily low cut so that it showed an immense amount of chest and his six pack. The low rise skinnies were as Goth as you could possibly go. The silver chains, which hung from the pants, twinkled in the scant light of the room. On a chain dangling from his waist was an emblem in the shape of an insect that Sasori couldn't see in the dim lighting._

Deidara climbed on to the bed and snuggled with me. The few times Dei has instigated our sex he has dressed up in cloths that make me just want to jump on him. It didn't happen often but when it did it was some of the best sex we ever have. "Happy second anniversary, Danna UN." I smirked, remembering our last anniversary. I ran my hands up his stomach and deftly removed the shirt. "Danna?" I slid his pants off. Finely seeing the charm on the chain. A silver scorpion with rubies for eyes. The same charm I had given him when I started courting him. "You still have that charm?" Dei took it from me and fiddled with it. "It was the first thing you gave me after you said you loved me, yeah." I ran my tongue under the waistband of his boxers. "That's so cute and feminine. Dei." He groaned at me. "Don't start this again Danna. I'm a boy and I can prove it- Ahhh…" I'd pulled off his boxers and taken his cock in my mouth. "Danna! Ohhh… Gods don't stop!" I loved how vocal Dei is.

He was close but I wanted to tease him some more first. "Why'd you stop?" He crawled across me. Laying fiery kisses along my jaw and chest. "It's not fair if only you have fun." Dei pulled of my shirt and belt. "Danna, is this going to happen every year because if it is then I think I'll ware things like this more often." I couldn't stop it. Laugher bubbled up from my throat. "Dei, if you outfits like that more often we'd never leave this room." I was laughing so hard I fell of the bed.

Talk about a mood breaker. "Sasori? Are you okay?" I got back up. "Yeah, I'm fine." I snuggled against him. I'd just thought up a fantastic was to tease him. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed now brat." Dei pouted. "But _Danna_, I kind of got a problem here." He pushed against me to illustrate his point. "Well deal with whatever it is tomorrow. Now, **sleep**." Dei tossed and turned all night. Probably uncomfortable since I left him with a Hard on.

In the morning Dei was pale and thinner. He'd lost almost ten pounds since last night. "That's it brat. This is the third night that you've lost weight. Were going to an angle doctor." I got him dressed an out of the door in minuets.

When we got to the doctors we were let right in to the doctor. He fussed over Dei and left. Staring at his clipboard as he did so. After a while a nurse came in. "Um… sorry to disturb you but we know what's wrong with you, Angle- God Sama." She trembled with fear when she came closer to us. I was in distress and she could probably feel my dislike of having anyone near my mate when he's venerable. I tried to clam myself down. A sick room is no place for strong emotions. "You must take this medicine every day for nine months then come back." Dei looked confusedly at her. "And why is that, UN?" She glared at me. "Someone took you to earth for a vacation to earth and now your-" Dei blacked out.

**A/N: Yes I'm so evil. I cut off the smex scene. Don't worry there be one in the next few chapters… some where. The paragraph written in Italics was written by my sister, Pony25 on fan fiction. So ****what's wrong with Dei? Well he needs to come back to the doctors in Nine months and Sasori's****always calling him a girl, so let's see****.**


	7. Gifts

I woke up to see I was at home in bed and Danna was beside me rubbing my wings. "Danna? What did the doctor say?" the pained look on Danna's face spoke volumes. "She said that you caught a parasitic worm when we visited earth last month and it can only be removed after nine months of treatment with the medicine she gave us." Oh gods. I know what he's talking about. We learned about them in school when we were little. "If there the kind of worm I'm thinking of, Danna. They will eat away my wings in five to ten years." An angle or demon without wings is nothing. Like a chick running naked around gay guys. There really is no point and it's embarrassing and shameful.

**A/N: I mean no offence to any females out there. I myself am a chick and I think its stupid how girls nowadays think they have to have sex. (Just say no people.)**

"You'll be fine brat." Of course Sasori would say that. But I'd met people who got better… maybe I can to. "You're right. I can and will get rid of this worm before it weakens or destroys my wings." Sasori chuckled. "That's my Dei. Now sleep, you need the rest."

I woke up to find myself in a dreamscape. "If this is mercy's felt I swear to gods that I'm going to kill that bitch. I'm having a really bad day, Yeah." I felt a scaled hand grab me. "Welcome to my dreamscape, little angle." Before me stood a beautiful woman with knee length silver hair and cat slit eyes. I had heard Konan describe her before but it was still shocking to see her. "Lady Silver Wing, why did you bring me here?"

Silvers POV:

I had given the demon god a gift so long ago but this gift I will give his mate is so much more special. "I have a gift for you." He stared at me untrustingly. "There's always a cost with Dragons." Smart boy. Yes we usually test people to see if they deserve the gift. "It's a riddle, nothing more." He thought about it before nodding. "Okay, UN. I'll answer it." Now witch one should I ask… ahhh, I'll use that one. "I walk on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and, I walk on three legs at night. What am I?" The sphinxes riddle is old and hard. Few can answer it who have never heard it before. He rolled his eyes. "I haven't heard that one since grease fell to the Trojans." Cheeky brat. Now I see why Konan likes him. "Are you going to answer or not?" I'm running out of time before I wake up and the dreamscape dissolves. "The answer is that you are the time line of a human's life, UN. Because they crawl at the start of there lives and walk for most of it but need a cane to help them when their older, yeah."

I gave him the gift. A necklace that I told him to put on right away. "And how is this going to help me?" 3… 2… 1… "What the fuck?" the pendent had slid inside his body and dissolved. Leaving no traces behind. "The charm will not help you against Mercy or save anyone's life." He stared at me. "So what does it do, UN?" Something that will amuse me greatly. "Oh, you'll know. It's not something you could have done on your own." Then I sent him back to the waking world and returned to my body. Just a little while longer and I could leave Sakura's side. How I hate spy work.

**A/N: No Dei's not prego... Sorry people... well I'm not. I found the joke funny... PLUS my sister told me to do it. Well maybe I'll get dei prego but you'll have to stick around and see.**


	8. Rut

Nine months later: Sasori's castle. (Sorry for all the time skips.)

Haven finely gotten the parasite removed, Dei was rather happy. He snuggled against Sasori, loving how Sasori's fingers ran along his back. Deidara ran his fingers down Sasori's boxers and took his member in hand. Running gentle fingers along Sasori's length. "Dei, oh fuck!" by now Deidara was nude and Sasori only had his boxers on. Oh, no, wait. Dei took care of the boxers so now their both naked.

Sasori pushed Deidara away before sliding down and licking Dei's cock. "Tell me what you want, brat." Sasori gave the penis another lick. "Danna!" Sasori smirked. "That's not an answer." Deidara just moaned. Sasori sucked on the member before stopping. "Tell me Dei, or I'll go to bed and leave you like this." "Danna, PLEASE fuck me!" the plead was all it took to make Sasori smirk. "But Dei, you're still not lubed." "I don't care Danna. Fuck me." Taking his uke seemed like a good idea but if he had Dei raw he ran the risk of a sore and bitchy Deidara later while if he prepared the brat he could tease his mate.

Sasori took a pair of hand coughs out and locked Dei to the bed. Deidara wiggled but could not free him self. "Let me go!" Sasori ran his fingers along Dei's chest. "But if I let you go I won't have fun." Dei pulled and pulled but still the handcuffs held. "Fuck Danna, Are these spelled for strength of something?"

"Yes, they are."

"Please let me go." Sasori almost caved under Dei's begging but stopped himself.

"No Dei, but nice try." Sasori couldn't wait to take his mate. Except that Dei had not been able to have sex for the last nine months because of sore wings. Sasori had not enjoyed nine whole months without sex and was getting his revenge now.

"_By the end of tonight I'll have you begging for me, brat. I'll have you dangling off my finger tips."_

Deidara shivered at the sadistic tone in Sasori's voice. "Your doing it again Danna. Making me feel like prey and you the hunter."

"But you are my prey dear. Except that smart prey runs from the hunter and came right into my waiting claws." Sasori let the cat like claws hidden under his finger nails slid out and ran them along Deidara's stomach.

"Danna, Un? You're scaring me."

Fire and power were sliding threw Sasori's veins and the vises part of his mind he had locked away was stirring. Deidara was his, **his**! His to own, his to protect. His _mate_.

The mating bond twigged. Warning Deidara of what both of them had failed to notice. Demon and Angle gods like Sasori and Deidara where know to go into rut. A point in time when they craved violence and sex. At that point it was dangers for their mate, in fact for any one to be around them. The only way for a mate to help their love when the rut came was to open up to the mating bond and allow their bodies to be forced in to rut as well. The rut was no stranger to Deidara, He accepted it easily.

The hand cuffs snapped as Deidara wrenched up. Humanity forgotten. Sasori felt the change in his mate and Shoved Deidara down. "Mine." Both where little more than animals now. Deidara answered Sasori's claim. "Yes, Yours." Sasori slid his fingers in Deidara's mouth. Dei wrapped his tongue around them and sucked. Licking the sides and nibbling the tips. After a while Sasori removed them and slid one inside Dei. Kissing his way down the blonds' neck and caller bone. The second one was put in and Sasori spread his fingers apart. Dei began to push against them, moaning softly. Sasori shoved the third in, stretching Deidara farther. His fingers brushed against a familiar bundle of nerves and Deidara gasped. "Ohh… Danna!" Deidara whined in disappointment when the fingers where removed. "Sasori, more- Ahhh." Sasori thrust into his mate, enjoying the sounds Dei made.

Sasori began to thrust harder. Hitting Deidara's sweet spot. Dei began to thrust back, building a rhythm between them. They sped up, Bodies twisting and thrusting. Mouths laying kisses against skin and hands sliding where mouths couldn't reach.

Deidara's back arched and twisted. With a shudder he came all over their stomachs. Sasori thrust into his blo0nd mate a few times more before fallowing Dei into a climax.

**Mercy's castle.**

Mercy had given up on rusting the dragon. She had fallowed her to a meeting with a strange blue haired human. Silver could no longer be trusted with her plans so she needed a new second in command. Last night she had met a young male. He had Itachi's eyes and spiky black hair. There was much power in the young angle and she was happy to see that Itachi's little brother was just as twisted as she was. Sasuke would serve her well as a fallen angle.

"Lady Mercy?"

"Yes Sasuke, what do you want?"

"Lady Silver wing is to useful to lose to Sasori's side. I would like to kidnap her great grand daughter to use as leverage against her."

Such a smart boy indeed. "Very well, Sasuke. Any thing else?"

"May I take it in my leaser to kidnap the angle Deidara and use him to control Sasori for you?"

"Dose this have anything to do with Sasori killing Itachi to be with Deidara?"

"No Lady. This is completely for your vision of the future."

"Go then, with my blessing."

Sasuke left to complete his new mission. Soon the world will bow to our might. But I wonder, what is this bond that has formed between us? I always know where he is and if he's hurt.

"Could it be a mating bond?"

No, I will never have a mate. No one loved Sakura, no one loves me.


	9. Behind the water fall

Dei woke up to see that Sasori was gone. He got up and walked in to the kitchen where Sasori was making breakfast. Sasori turned and saw Dei standing there. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Dei frowned at him. "Why would you ask that?" Sasori pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry, love." He whispered in to Deidara's hair. "I should have been able to tell that my rut was coming." Dei wiggled out of the hug. "I'm fine… Well really my as hurts but that's a hazard of our relationship, Un." Sasori's face became lived. "I could have killed you. I could have poisoned you with the venom in my claws and never have known it till the rut subsided." Dei rolled his eyes. "Danna, your just fussing because it's my blood on the sheets and you can't remember last night. Regardless of the fact that everyone knows that our kind can't remember what happens in rut, your' still blaming your self?"

"I'm sorry Dei; I'm just over reacting to not having control over this." Dei nuzzled Sasori's chest. "I still love you, Danna Un." Sasori ran his fingers along Deidara's back and felt his mate wince in pain. "Let me see that." He removed Dei's shirt to see long claw scratches along the blonds back. Had he done that? "Are you okay?" Deidara put his shirt back on. "It's nothing and my body will heal it in an hour or two anyways, Yeah."

Just then a messenger hawk flew in. it held a message for Sasori saying his aunt had died and he should pick up Pein and come to the family graveyard. Sasori gave Dei a kiss good bye and left. Not two minuets after Sasori left a new messenger flew in. This one was an eagle. Its message said that if he wanted Mercy to spare Konan's life he was to come to the active volcano 13 kilometers away and wait for further contact. Deidara changed out of his comfort ware and into a black dress with netting over his stomach, back and shoulders. It fell to his knees with a crimson lace under skirt that reached to his ankles. The dress was a gift from Sasori. It was embowered with scorpions climbing green vines and eagles nesting at the top. It was more then just a dress thought. It had invisible slits in the skirt that allowed Deidara to reach his weapons pouch and a cord use as a belt to tie people up with or strangle them, if needed. He dawned a silver bracelet with tempered steel wrist knifes hidden in it. Dresses like this no one would know he had weapons on him. He was ready to help Konan.

**At the same time; Konan's & Pein's house.**

Konan sat on her bed lazily. A few minuets ago Sasori had showed up with the news that Pein's mother was dead and they where needed at a family meeting. Just then the window shattered and a dark shape jumped in front of her. Konan held the bed sheet up to cover the thin shift she was wearing. The shadow grabbed her and a blind fold was tied over her eyes. She was roughly thrown on to the persons shoulder. "Let me go you ass hole!" The kidnapper told her to shut up. By the sound of his voice it was a young male between age 12 and 17. Her powers told her he was a fallen angle and that he was still unaware, and so had yet to open up to, the mating bond connecting him to a familiar dark presence.

"Did Sakura send you?" the captor snorted at her question. "I serve lady mercy. I know not of your Sakura." Konan wanted to giggle at his lack of knowledge. Didn't he know that Mercy and Sakura where one in the same. The boy took of and flew her to a new place. Being blindfolded, Konan had to rely on her other senses for information. She cold hear fast water pounding rocks and feel the caress of mist on her skin. Waterfall. Not good, Her main powers where over paper and that would be hindered by this place. It was cold and had the feeling of being penned in and berried. Maybe a cave with a waterfall in it?

Her kidnapper had been walking while she gathered information. Now he thrust her threw the waterfall in to a room beyond. She felt female hands grab her and toss her in a cell. The sound of a door closing and a lock turning seemed to ring across the world.

"Hello, I'm Karin and I'll be your jailer for the time your alive here." Feminine, sounded to be aged any where from 18 to 10 in age. Snobby and argent. "If you behave I'll take the blindfold off and feed you, even let you use the bathroom and go for walks. **If** you behave that is." Konan settled down and opened her mind, letting her sprit leave her body to go roaming around like a ghost. The next cell over held her sleeping great grand mother. Who was in her scaled form. Konan slipped into her great grandmothers dreams. She would need fire to dry the humidity out of the air, and who better to ask for fire then a beast whose egg was hatched in molten lava?


	10. brute strength and all seeing eyes?

Dei had been waiting for five minuets when a young boy landed beside him. The boy had black spiky hair and red swirling eyes. His looks where close enough to Itachi's that Deidara guessed it was Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. The worst part was that Sasuke had the black, broken wing of a fallen angle. This made him a threat because he had been willing to trade his wings for power. "Are you the person who serves Mercy, Un?" Sasuke's eye's flickered lazily over Deidara. "Yes." Deidara didn't see the blow coming. Sasuke's hand hit him with a resounding smack. Deidara blacked out.

Konan had managed to slip inside Silvers mind but she had yet to contact her great grand mother. Suddenly a hand rested on Konan's shoulder. "Hello, why are you here?" Silver's human form was that of a 19 year old woman in the real world. In her mind her human form was closer to her true age. Dragons lived for billions of years. A dragon was not fully grown till their one million year birthday. In dragon years Konan is 7, Deidara is 10, Sasori is a 12 year old and Silver is 14. Konan was startled to see her great grand mother look like a little kid.

"Um… Grand mother?" Silver smiled at her. "So they got you two dear?" Konan blushed. "I need you to heat up the cavern till the humidity is burned out of the air so I can use my powers." Silvers face fell. "I'm sorry Konan, they fed me ice shards too dim my flame. It'll take days for me to be able to do that." Konan smiled sadly. "very well. I'll go back to my body now."

Konan woke up in time to se a blond body get tosses into her cell.

With Sasori and Pein; Their aunts funeral.

It was east to see, staring at their aunt's body, that she had been killed by a fallen angle. Sasori sent Pein home to warn Konan and rushed back to his castle to find Deidara. His mate was no where to be found. On his bed was a note, written in Deidara's blood. It read, 'Obey and bow to the lady mercy who shall soon be the queen of all things and we will not kill your mate.' Sasori sighed. How many times would Sakura go after him just because he was a demon god? She was smart to use Deidara against him thought.

Sasori bickered over what to do before deciding a course of action. He would destroy Mercy's castle and anyone in it he didn't know. It would be easy to rescue Deidara after that. Sasori closed his eyes and broke the mental lock he had placed on the feral side of himself. Tomorrow marked the end of Mercy's life. Today he would learn all he could of the little Fae.

Sasori had spent five hours pouring over old books when he saw something. The section read, 'On that day lady Sakura of the Haruno angle clan and the Hyuga demon clan so forth was cast out because of her inability to control her powers and so forth she changed her name to Mercy and cursed the clans who birthed her.' Sakura? Well it fits her hair. With this knowledge tucked away Sasori prepared to start a fight that hell and haven have never seen a match to. He would tar the very fabric of space and time down for his mate, and killing Mercy… Sakura would be such fun.

Sasori's cruel laughter filtered out of the library, that night Mercy couldn't sleep out of fear.


	11. i can't end storys

Deidara opened his eyes to see Konan staring at him. "I'd like to say I have an escape plan but it's too moist in here." Deidara smiled. "Let me show you what an angle god can do when their motivated." Deidara removed the scope he normally wore and stared at Karin. Suddenly the red haired prison guard screamed as her blood began to boil in her veins. Cooking her alive in one of the most painful ways possible. After she fell over dead Deidara put a small clay spider on the cell bars. He then stood back and yelled, "Katsu!" This resulted in a blast that blew the entire cell apart and opened up half of Lady silver Wings cell.

"Watch what your doing, Dei!" Konan got up and went to stand by her great grand mother. Deidara smiled at them. "This is not your fight, Un." He whispered. "Go back to Pein, Konan; I have a Fae to kill!" Konan nodded be fore teleporting away with Lady Silver. Leaving Deidara to wonder over the mind message silver had sent him. She had said, 'Be careful not to hurt the baby.' What baby, Deidara pondered as he ran threw corridors in Mercy's castle; searching for her in the maze she calls home.

Sasori landed in the castle court yard just as a raven haired boy was walking by. The boy turned and pulled out a sword coated with lightning, charging at Sasori. Sasori easily side stepped the cut and stabbed the boy with a dagger coated in fast acting poison. With in ten minuets or so he would be dead.

Sasori turned and ran in the door the boy had been heading toward, crashing into a slight figure as he did. He was about to kill the new appoint when he saw that the person he ran in to had long blond hair, a scope and his left bangs covering his scope. "Danna!" Sasori didn't have time to process anymore before he was pounced on by an overly excited uke. "Brat? Aren't you supposed to be a prisoner right now?" Deidara smiled cutely and twirled his hair on a finger. "Well… I might have killed the guard and blown up the prison cell… but only if you promise not to be mad at me." Sasori kissed the tip of his mate's nose. "Of course not, now let's go kill a Fae."

Sasori and Deidara soon ran into a large room made of golden glass. Mercy sat in the middle of the floor. She jumped up when they came towards her. Beside her was the boy Sasori had poisoned. Still alive for now.

Mercy advanced on Sasori, snarling. "I'll kill you, I will." Sasori darted forwards and racked his claws a cross her belly, planning on gutting only to miss as she jumped up and ran across the roof till she was behind Deidara. She then dropped down and took a slash at Deidara. He jumped forwards and spun around. Deidara then tossed several throwing stars at her. "Die, Un." She dogged and was running to wards him when Sasuke screamed and Mercy dropped to the floor. The poison Sasori had put in Sasuke had finally killed him and Mercy was suffering the pain of losing a mate. Some said that losing your mate can drive some one insane. Mercy was already half way their.

She tossed any thing she could reach at Sasori and Deidara. Sasori suddenly smirked. "Give it up, Sakura. You'll never beet us." Sakura covered her ears. "Sakura's dead, I'm Mercy. I can't hear you. I can't hear you." Deidara stood dumbstruck. Sasori snorted. "You're Sakura and that's all you'll ever be."

Sakura suddenly snarled at them. She backed up and picked up a knife coated with Sasuke's blood. She looked at Deidara and sneered. "That gift Silver gave you enables you to get pregnant. You're going to be a mother." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Your child will be mocked and bullied. Raped, beaten and shunned because of its mixed blood. Some day it will take after my ideals and finish what I started. I don't think you can end your own flesh and bloods life." With that Sakura smiled and slit her through. Blood flew across the room staining every thing red. Sakura smiled as she died, and the castle began to fall down around everyone's ears.

Deidara gently ran his hands over the head of his babies. One boy and a Girl. Twins. The boy had messy red hair and red eyes with Deidara's pale skin. The girl had ling red hair in the same style as Deidara's and one red and one blue eye. They where Sasori and Deidara's pride and joy. But also a secret cause of fear.

How would their children turn out? Normal or insane like Sakura? Wonder such things often kept Deidara and Sasori up all night.

Konan smiled as she held the twins. In their future she saw them dancing with other children around 16. In the vision they where the center of attention. Konan smiled at Deidara. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to tell them that their son would be strait but their daughter a lesbian.

Wish and Taylor smiled at each other. If only the world knew the twins would be as much trouble as their parents.


End file.
